Gokai Kaizoku
Gokai Kaizoku was the combination of primary Gokai Animals. It can usabled by Dillain and his friends in the pilot. This used open the hatches used the cannon Gokai Cannon Burst. Components GokaiLion/Hayate Leo/Blade Mugen He was piloted by Samuel's and Eureka's son Dillain. He a resembled of GaoLion in Gaoranger. His attack with his claws. His evolved form was Hayate Leo before evolve even further a Blade Mugen. Misumi Nagisa She piloted by Freddie's and Fabia's daughter Miru Benson. She was lost her powers because Samuel used the Erase Card to erasing the evil forces. Her now she's GokaiLion's companion and transformed into mecha form. GokaiDrill He is pilot by Anjangna. He is not usable stubborn about beening jealous. In episode 19, GokaiDrill is crippled by Golsara no Sara, but repaired by Anjangna by trusting together. Great Power Formation/Great Power-used of Finisher/Usable Helpers Pirateger: Gokai Cannon Usabled by Pirategers. It can use the multi cannons to blow the monsters up. It's cannons was destroyed by Clive, but only damaged in one-part final episode. Gekiranger: Gekibeasts Usabled by KaizokuRed thanks to his adopted brother Jyan. It can summoning the GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf and Saidain to crip the monsters. In one-part of the final episode, the Gekibeasts is completely defeated by Clive. Turboger: Flying Falcon Machine Usabled by KaizokuBlue thanks to helping GokaiDrill to finish it's repaired. KaizokuBlue now summoned the Flying Falcon Machine and combined into Flying Falcon Kaizoku. In one-part final episode, Flying Falcon is hardly stunned and trapped by Clive, but freed by Pirategers. Attacks *'Flying Bomber' *'Bind Flash' Magiranger: Mystical Dragon Usabled by KaizokuRed. He thinks mistake as Pirate Phone and require to use the Magiranger Key to unlock the Mystical Dragon. In one-part final episode, Mystical Dragon blasting Clive and his ships. However, it badly injured by Clive and trap it. It was freed by Pirategers and order to summoned once again by KaizokuRed. Attacks *'Magi Breath' *'Cure Magi Breath' (With thanks to Dark Pretty Cure 5 and turned into crystals, but using powers to revive them as the new Cure Key) Dekaranger: DekaGun 0100 Usabled by KaizokuRed. After he was freed by Doggie, Dekasaurer built the newest member of Dekaranger's helper mecha the DekaGun, but only small. Dillain require used Dekaranger Key to make it big. In one-part final episode, it tried to blast Clive, but he used telekinesis to smash it and trapped it. It was freed by Pirategers and order to summoned once again by KaizokuRed. Attacks *'Full Blast' *'Custom Full Blast' (With thanks to GoPink) Go-Onger: Engine Gattaicon and Miko Shirogane Usabled by KaizokuRed. After slow Machalcon down, he gave to the newest creation Gattaicon. But, he thinks the Gattaicon was not have a partner yet until Miko arrival. He and Miko formed with GokaiLion to formed Engine Kaizoku. In the one-part final episode, Gattaicon and Miko was trapped by Clive, but freed by Pirategers. Tornadoger: Furai Pirate, Tenku Bird and Mitsugu Tsukushino Usabled by KaizokuRed. When Tornadogers accepting Dillain to more training, Furai Pirate trained Dillain for the new ninja moves. While in battle, he summoned the special Karukari Ball Tenku Bird to formed Mandioh (later, Reika-oh) and complete form Shuriken Kaizoku. After obtained in Resort Boin universe, Dillain summoned Mitsugu and formed with Tenku Bird into Tenkun Kaizoku. In the one-part final episode, she and Tenku Bird is trapped by Clive, but freed by Pirategers. Goranvure Usabled by Burajin. When Gokai Kaizoku was not strong enough to defeat Yogoshimacritien, he call Goranvure and combine into Goran Gokai Kaizoku. In Vs. Flying Ghost Ship, Goranvure can also combine with Masane to formed Goran Masane. In one-part final episode, it used the Goran V Missile to destroy the battleship. However, it quickly beaten and flee off. Goranvure used again by KaizokuRed to destroy MegaArmorShip's armor. Attacks *'Goran V Missile' *'Gokai V Missile' (With using the Ranger Lock of Pirategers) *'Modikara V Firebird '(With using the Ranger Lock of Shinkengers) Witchblade: Masane Amaha Usabled by KaizokuRed. After Dillain revived Masane when Pirate Phone was disabled, he actually granted the Gokai Key for him. She can combined with Terumi Afuro and Gokai Lion to formed Ultimate Kaizoku (later, formed with Mystical Dragon, DekaGun and Nejilcon into Kaizokujin). In Vs. Flying Ghost Ship, she also combine with Goranvure to formed Goran Masane. In one-part of final episode, Masane was trapped by Clive, but freed by Pirategers. Blood+: Saya Otonashi Aura/Real Form Usabled by KaizokuBlue. After Saya was stopped by GokaiLion, Mystical Dragon and DekaGun, Anjangna used the Gekiranger Key to activate the Gekibeasts, but accidentally activating her. Surprisely, she helped him from saving her husband Rolf and defeat the robot by Gokai Tag Team Red Burst. Goseiger: Gokai Burst Usabled by KaizokuRed. After using reality of Gokai Headders, Dillain access Goseiger Key to formed Tensou Kaizoku. When using Gokai Burst, the Tensou Kaizoku become even more powerful. Spaceranger: Nejilcon Usabled by KaizokuRed. When battling the Ranger Lock of Spacerangers as the training, Dillain access the Ranger Lock of Spaceranger to call Nejilcon and formed Island Kaizoku or Ultimate Kaizoku (later, Kaizokujin). Boukenger: Bouken Aura/Bouken Saber Usabled by KaizokuYellow. With her mother Fabia digging the shovel, they saw the the legendary Precious and gift to Miru. With using legendary Previous that actually Great Power of Boukenger to glow strange yellow aura and turned into saber like-Bouken Shovel called Bouken Saber to slash the enemies. Pretty Cure: Pretty Cure 5 Aura/Cure Aura Usabled by KaizokuYellow. With help the Pretty Cure 5 to defeat Shadow's creation, she earned the Cure Key and grant to Great Power. Miru summoned Cure Key, surprised the new Cure Aura similar of Dark Aqua. Attacks *'Aura Slash' *'Gokai Aura Burst' '''Shinkenger: Minnie Mandy (later, Reika Kitami) and Takeru's great grandfather Shinkenmaru Usabled by KaizokuRed. With trained with Takeru, he grant Shinkenmaru, but he not finished yet until he find a partner Minnie Mandy. She joined Dillain to defeat them by Shinkenmaru and formed ShinkenMandiLion (then form ShinkenMandi-Oh). Minnie Mandy goodbye to Dillain and joined Team Peter. GokaiLion wish have find another partner until young Reika and she want to join Dillain then formed ShinkenReikaLion (and formed ShinkenReika-Oh). Final Great Power Usabled by KaizokuRed. With Ultimate Kaizoku, Mystical Dragon, DekaGun and Dark Dream, it charge into red aura and finished it the blasts to destroy MegaArmorShip's last armor. Which is Final Great Power is used by KaizokuRed and Kaizokujin final blow then ultimate finisher '''Final Gokai Slash resembled of Saya exception with a fire to destroy Clive's MegaArmorShip for good. In GO-Battlers, Captain Marvelous explains Dillain the Final Great Power are incredible powerful attack. Fusionary Great Power Usabled by KaizokuRed. With Mytis Keys fused into new Great Power, Dillain used Fusionary Great Power to combine with Kaizokujin, Cure Passion and Burajin to formed KaizokujinGokaiRide. In the instant battle, the Fusionary Great Power has amazing powers that GokaiLion used his new Great Power similar of Final Great Power. Category:Mecha